When the fall begins
by sas.90
Summary: One day Paige comes home from the doctor with the shocking news that there was found a lump in one of her breasts. Breastcancer? Story about how this affects the every day life of Paige and the people close to her. R&R. Epilogue is up.
1. Prologue

**_Summary; One day Paige comes home with the shocking news that there was found a lump in one of her breasts. Breastcancer? Story about how this news affects the every day life for Paige and the people who are close to her. I don't think anyone's ever done a charmed story about breast-cancer and I just wanted to show how this can affect the lives for ppl, whether you get it yourself or someone close to you. _**

**_Notes; Okay, so I have decided to try and write the story about breastcancer. I've asked people their opinions and let them read the suggestion on my profile and most thought that it was a good idea to write a charmed story about this subject. I've written the prologue and obviously put it up and this just is just a short, happy PaigeHenry moment. I'm currently doing some research on breastcancer so I will be able to make the story more 'real'. This story will not progress so fast as you probably will understand, because I don't know exactly how I want to word it yet. I do however have some good ideas and I've decided that as I said on my profile Paige will find a lump, but she won't acutally get cancer this story will only be about the threat of it. I hope that you respect this story and Please review if you've got any ideas or if you have some information for me that you think I might need. Until then, I hope you like the prologue._**

**_Disclaimer; I do not own charmed, I've only borrowed the characters for this story. _**

* * *

**When the fall begins.**

**Prologue.**

It was the beginning of October, fall had only just begun and it was late at night. In fact, it was so late that most lights in San Francisco were turned off, most, except for a few and one of them few lights that wasn't turned off, was the light in the bedroom of Henry Mitchell and Paige Matthews.

Henry's hand gently carressed the small of Paige's bare back and she had rested her head upon his chest, her fingers tracing small patterns across it. She felt Henry move slightly beneath her body and a small smile played across her lips.

''Cold?'' she asked, her voice soft and quiet. Henry let out a small laugh. The sheets had fallen to the floor 60 minutes earlier when the couple had been taken over by a hot, burning passion.

''No, I'm just fine.'' He moved some of her dark brown hair behind her ear and watched as she moved her head slightly. He really loved her so much, he'd probably never be able to show her how much. Paige let a small sigh escape from her lips and lifted her head up slightly, she watched as her husband's eyes focused on the ceiling above them.

''Baby?''

''Hmm..'' Henry grumbled in reply and he moved his hand slightly.

''I forgot to tell you, I've got a doctor's appointment tomorrow.'' She moved one of her legs over his, causing her naked body to press closer against his. Henry focused his gaze on Paige and raised an eyebrow, ''Why? Is there something wrong?'' he asked, his voice carrying a tone of worry.

''Nah. Just a check up you know, I'm sure I'm fine.'' She smiled and placed a soft kiss upon his bare chest. ''Okay.''

Henry gave her a slight smile and let his teeth bite down on his lower lip when Paige continued her trail of small, soft butterfly kisses down his chest. ''You know, I've been thinking.''

He breathed deeply.

Paige smiled and paused when she reached his stomach, his weak spot, ''What have you been thinking?'' she asked as she ran her hand up his leg teasingly.

''I – Paige let me finish.'' He said and then realised how wrong that could sound.

Paige chose to ignore that comment and kissed his stomach tenderly.

''I've been thinking that maybe..- '' he moaned quietly. ''- we should start trying for babies.''

Paige let her hand rest on his leg and looked up. Henry opened his eyes and looked at her, ''You're not ready for it, are you?'' he shifted slightly when Paige moved herself next to him again.

''No. I don't know, I want to have kids, but.. – You know I think you're right actually. We should start trying for babies.'' She moved onto her side and looked into her husband's deep brown eyes. She watched his face crack into a smile, ''Yeah?''

Paige gave him a small smile back and nodded, ''Hm –hmm'' she put her hand on his arm and kissed him gently.

Henry moved his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his body, ''We could start trying now.'' He whispered in a low, passionate voice. Paige let out a laugh and hit his chest, just gently enough to flirt, ''Nice try mister, but that's not going to happen. Not tonight.''

* * *

_**Notes; Time to review! Ps; If anyone knows a good (sad) song please let me know because I'm looking for one for chapter one, in which Paige will tell her sisters the shocking news.**_


	2. Crying won't help you now

**_Notes; Thank you so much Maartjuhhh, CharmzB, SupernaturalKnight88, ForeverCharmed109 and charmedcrazy14 for the reviews and suggestions for songs, I looked up the lyrics and I agreed that the songs were good, but not quite what I was looking for, so in stead I've used two bits of the lyrics from Sarah Mclachlan's song ''World on fire''. Anyway I'm really glad with the positive reactions, here's chapter 1, it's not that long, though but the following chapter will be longer, I promise. _**

**_Disclaimer; I dare you to make me say it._  
**

* * *

**Chapter 01 – Crying won't help you now.**

''Come on Wyatt, you'll be late for the party if you don't hurry up, honey.'' Piper Halliwell told her oldest son while helping him into his dark green rain jacket. ''I got the present!'' Wyatt exclaimed with a big grin plastered on his small face. Piper smiled at him and nodded, ''I know you do Sweety, I'm sure Tim will like his train.'' She zipped his jacket up picked his shoes up.

It had been raining all night and the rain still hadn't stopped yet.

She was getting Wyatt ready to go to the birthday party of his friend Tim. Together they had bought him a nice present yesterday and Wyatt had been eager to give it to Tim ever since.

Just as Wyatt was about to put his little foot into one of his shoes the front door opened and a small, soaked frame walked into the hall. Piper looked up, ''Paige?'' she asked a little surprised. Paige closed the door behind her and pushed the hood of her jacket back, revealing her wet face. The thing was though, that he face wasn't wet from the rain, it was red from the tears she had been crying in the car earlier. Her red rimmed eyes were full of worry and the looked scared.

''Auntie Paige!'' Wyatt called out happily. He left his mother with the shoe still in her hand and ran towards his aunt. Paige smiled slightly and kneeled down to give her nephew a hug, ''Hey baby.'' She said, taking him into a warm embrace and kissing his cheek softly. Wyatt wrapped his small arms around her neck and smiled, ''I'm going to Tim's party!'' he told her proudly, he looked at her and Paige stroked his hair. ''That's nice Wyatt, did you buy him anything nice?'' she asked as she let go of him. ''A train.'' Wyatt told her, the grin still plastered to his face.

''Sweety what's going on? Did you and Henry have a fight?'' Piper got up and looked at her son who seemed really happy to be seing his youngest aunt again.. ''Go play in the sunroom, Wyatt. I'll be right there.'' Piper told him gently.

Wyatt nodded and instantly ran off to play with his firetruck.

The minute Wyatt had disappeared Piper turned her attention back to her babysister who looked like she could burst into tears again any moment. ''Piper I..They..-'' she took a shaky breath and let her teeth bite down on her bottom lip. Piper walked towards her, ''It's okay, Paige. Take your jacket off first and then we'll sit down so you can tell me what happened.'' She said, tucking some of her long brown hair behind her ear.

Paige nodded slowly and unzipped her jacket, she let Piper slide it off her shoulders and then followed her big sister into the kitchen.

Piper pulled a chair out for her and walked over to the counter to get Paige a glass of water. Paige carefully took place on the hard wooden chair and watched as her sister walked back towards the dinnertable and put the glass of water down in front of Paige. She pulled out a chair for herself and sat down, a worried look on her face. ''Now tell me what happened Paige.'' She spoke softly, placing a warm hand upon Paige's pale arm.

Paige looked up at her older sister and took a deep breath, ''Piper they've found a lump in one of my breasts. They think it might be breast cancer.''

_**//hearts are worn in these dark ages  
you're not alone in this story's pages  
the light has fallen amongst the living and the dying  
and I'll try to hold it in  
yeah I'll try to hold it in//**_

Piper paused before she replied, taking in the shocking news. Breast cancer? But her baby-sister was only 28, no she couldn't have breast cancer, she just couldn't have it. ''I – Paige, Oh my God, honey.'' She faltered over her own words and looked a little helpless. The tears started running down Paige's cheeks again.

''Piper, breast cancer. What am I gonna do? What am I gonna tell Henry? I promised him we would start trying for babies and now I get this news and what if he's going to leave me? Do you know how many men leave their wife's when they get breast cancer?'' She rushed through her sentence, clearly upset and scared.

Piper shook her head, tears starting to form in her eyes, ''Don't think like that Paige. You don't know for sure yet, when do the doctors have the results?'' she asked taking a deep breath. Paige shook her head, showing that she couldn't reply because of the sobs that were racking her body.

''Oh honey.'' Piper got off her seat and wrapped her sister in a warm hug, ''It's gonna be okay. I promise you you'll be fine.'' She kissed Paige's cheek softly and closed her eyes. She knew she was only saying this to comfort Paige and it seemed to work, but Piper actually doubted what she said herself.

''God today was the worst day ever, I'm so working from home tomorrow I don't care what Elise says, I mean look at my hair it's totally rui-ned..''

Phoebe stopped her rant as she walked into the kitchen and noticed Piper comforting a crying Paige, ''Guys what's going on?'' she asked curiously, walking over to them leaving a trail of raindrops that fell from her hair all across the floor.

Piper looked up and didn't bother to get angry about the mess that Phoebe obviously didn't notice she was leaving. ''The doctors found a lump in one of her breats, Pheebs.'' She explained quietly, her voice sounded stretched, full of emotion. Phoebe looked from Piper to Paige, a little confused until the meaning of it hit her. ''Breast cancer?'' she asked softly. Piper nodded in reply.

''Could be.''

Phoebe could feel a knot forming in her stomach and her hand flew to her mouth, ''Oh my God.'' She whispered. Paige looked up at her middle sister, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She got to her feet and let Phoebe hug her tightly. ''I'm sorry Sweety, but you'll be fine. You've got to be fine.'' Phoebe rubbed her back gently and bit back her tears. Paige nodded slightly and let out a heavy sigh, ''Can I stay here?'' she whispered. ''Here at the Manor? Of course as long as you want Paige.'' Phoebe replied, letting go of her baby-sister. ''What about Henry?''

Piper put her hand on Paige's shoulder and looked at Phoebe. ''I can't face him alone.'' Paige said, wrapping her arms around herself. ''I'll call him, tell him to bring some clothes and ask him if he's okay with staying here, at least until the doctors know more, okay?'' Phoebe offered.

Paige nodded slightly in reply.

_**//watch the heavens but I find no calling  
something I can do to change what's coming  
stay close to me while the sky is falling  
I don't wanna be left alone, don't wanna be alone//**_

''Mommy coming to party?'' Wyatt's innocent voice sounded when he walked into the kitchen. The three sisters looked up and a small smile spread over Piper's face at the sight of her son. ''I have to take Wyatt to Tim, will you two be okay for a while?'' she looked at Paige and Phoebe who both nodded bravely. Piper moved a strand of Paige's dark hair out of her face and gave her a supportive smile.

''You'll be fine.'' She glanced at Phoebe and then walked over to Wyatt, taking his small hand within hers. ''Bye auntie Paige!'' Wyatt said and he waved enthusiastically at her. Paige let out a small laugh and waved back at her little nephew when he walked out of the kitchen with his mother.

Phoebe let a small sigh escape her mouth and turned to Paige who gave her a weak smile, ''I'm so glad to have sisters, you know. I wouldn't know what I'd do without you.'' She told Phoebe. Phoebe gave her a small smile back and picked up the glass of water that had been standing on the table, ''Drink some of this Sweety, then we'll let Henry know that you're here otherwise he might get worried.''

Paige nodded and took the glass of water that Phoebe handed to her, now you could clearly see how badly her hands were shaking. Phoebe wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulder and they walked out of the kitchen to phone Henry and to let him know what was going on.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Notes; **_**_Time to review, let me know if you liked this chapter, chapter 2 will be up in a few days I think, I'm going to log off now Ciao xxx_**


	3. Here for you

**_Notes; Wow, I had so many good reactions on the first two chapters. Thank you to the ones who reviewed the chapters I was really happy with them! Now I finished chapter 2 quicker than I thought I would so I decided to put it up just for you, ain't I nice? Maybe you could reward me with a review (hint hint) lol anyway enjoy reading.._**

**_Disclaimer; Ah shut up._  
**

* * *

**02. Here for you.**

Paige was sitting on the couch, a warm blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a cup of steaming hot chocolate in her hands. She was staring at the wall in front of her, a blank look in her eyes. Piper was sitting next to Paige, also a up of steaming hot chocolate in her hands, but in stead of staring blankly at the wall she was watching her baby-sister with a bit of a worried look in her eyes.

Paige hadn't said anything since she had returned from taking Piper to Tim's party. Phoebe and Piper had given her a blanket to warm up a bit from the rain and Phoebe had phoned Henry. Now they were just waiting for him to arrive at the Manor, with clothes for both himself and his wife.

''Do you think the Elders would be able to heal me?'' Paige suddenly asked. Piper jumped slightly and the sudden sound of Paige's voice. ''Paige, don't think like that now. You always stay positive remember? You're a fighter and you've always been healthy maybe that lump means nothing.'' Phoebe told her sister from where she was sat.

Paige merely shrugged at her comment and took a sip from her hot chocolate. She had heard of enough women who had survived breast cancer, but dying wasn't her least concern. She was more scared of the therapies she would have to go through, the chemo's and all the medication she would have to take.

She had heard that a lot of women felt dizzy and nauseaus from the chemos and she definitely didn't want to lose her hair.

Piper and Phoebe exchanged looks when the doorbell rang. ''I'll get it, that must be Henry.'' Phoebe said. She got to her feet and walked out of the livingroom.

Henry pressed the doorbell another time impatiently. Phoebe had sound really serious over the phone and when he had asked what was going on she had told him that he need to come over and bring some clothes, because Paige wanted to stay at the Manor for a while.

Just as he was about to press the doorbell again, the door opened and Phoebe appeared in the doorway. ''Henry, hey you're here.'' She said.

Henry nodded and kissed Phoebe's cheek, ''I brought the clothes, what's going on is Paige okay?'' he asked, walking into the hallway as Phoebe stepped aside.

''She's in the livingroom and I think she's feeling a little better now.''

She closed the front door behind Henry and followed him as he made his way into the livingroom. ''Paige?''

Paige looked up and a weak smile played on her lips when she saw her husband entering the room. He dropped the bag next to the couch and took place next to her on the couch. ''What's going on baby? Phoebe said I had to come over and that you wanted to stay here and – '' Paige cut him off. ''I have breast cancer.'' She told him.

Piper quickly got to her feet, ''She _may_ have breast cancer, the doctor's have found a lump in her breast, but they aren't sure yet.'' She added to Paige's explanation.

Henry blinked a few times and looked from Piper, to Phoebe and then to Paige, he felt as though his world was falling apart.

He saw the scared and worried look in Paige's eyes and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to his body.

''It will be okay. I'm here for you.'' Is all he said, causing Paige to let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't going to leave her, he would never do something like that. She hated herself for doubting Henry. He was the sweetest, most caring guy she had ever met and he didn't give up easily.

''Thank you.'' She whispered, pressing her cheek against his broad chest and letting him comfort her.

Piper looked at Phoebe who was stood watching the couple with tears in her eyes, she gave her a small smile and gestured that they should leave them alone for a while. Phoebe immediately understood and together they left the room quietly.

Henry kissed the top of Paige's head softly and rubbed her back, ''When are you going back baby? When do they know more?'' he asked.

Paige sighed slightly and closed her eyes, ''Next week.'' She replied and smiled slightly when Henry took her hand within his. He gave it a gentle squeeze and pulled with his other hand the blanket further over her shoulders. ''You're gonna be okay.''

----

That night Paige was laying in bed watching her husband, Henry sleep. He breathed deeply and shifted onto his side, his face turned towards Paige. Paige smiled slightly and stroked his hair careful not to wake him up.

''What would I do without you baby?'' she whispered quietly and she leaned in to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

He pulled a small face, but then continued to sleep peacefully. Paige watched him for a few seconds longer and then sat up, pushing the red covers off of herself and getting to her feet. She stepped into her slippers and picked her dressing gown up from the chair in the corner of the bedroom.

She pulled it on and shivered slightly when the cold silky fabric touched the skin of her arms. _I wonder if I will be around long enough to give Henry a son. _She thought to herself and made her way over to the desk that was standing in front of the window slowly.

She wasn't a person who thought about the future a lot. Paige was more the kind of person that lived day by day without wondering what the next day held for her, or the next week, maybe even the next year, but ever since she had found out that she might have breast cancer that had changed. Paige kept wondering how long she still had left to live. How much time she would have left to spend with her family and she aslo wondered what would finally take her life. A demon attack? A heart attack? A natural death or breast cancer? Maybe some other serious illness.

_I need to start living healthier. _She thought and decided that she would start with that first thing in the morning. Paige took place on the chair at the desk and opened the upper drawer of it. She carefully took a large, old photo album out and placed it upon the desk, wiping the dust off of it with her hand. It was the old family photo-album. They had always kept it in Paige's room, because that was the room which was least attacked by demons and this way the photo-album had the most chance of remaining in one piece.

Paige opened it carefully and flicked to the last pages. Pictures of her and her sisters. She ran her hand down the page softly and blinked quickly when she felt the sting of tears in her eyes.

----

Piper stepped out of the shower. Her hand stretched out and touched a soft white towel. She picked it up and wrapped it around her body tightly, instantly she felt her body become warmer. She threw her long wet hair over her shoulder and sighed deeply.

Late-night showers always used to calm her down, this time however, a long, hot shower hadn't worked.

Piper wiped the fog that had formed on her mirror away and looked at her reflection. She pulled a face, her eyes were still red and slightly swollen from the crying she had been doing earlier.

Leo had managed to console her a bit, but that hadn't stopped her from constantly worrying about Paige. Years ago, a good friend of Piper had died from a brain tumor. Of course it wasn't the same as breast cancer, it was worse, but that didn't stop her worrying. Breas cancer could spread out to the organs if it wasn't discovered in time. Which would be bad because a tumor in the organs wasn't always as good to heal as breast cancer.

''Stop fussing.'' Piper told herself out loud.

She picked up her hairbrush and started brushing her long brown hair, still looking into the mirror.

_Swish swish swish._

She closed her eyes as images of Paige shot into her head. Paige in the hosptial, barely able to move or speak, her pale face even more pale than usual.

Piper swallowed hard. No. It wouldn't get that far.

If Paige had breast cancer then she would get the Elders to heal her, no matter what the costs. They owed her.

Suddenly two stron arms laced themselves around Piper's waist and a pair of lips tickled her left cheek with a soft kiss.

''Done worrying, honey?'' Leo's voice sounded.

Piper put her hairbrush down and re-opened her eyes to find Leo standing behind her when she looked into the mirror. She turned around, Leo's hand trailing across the towel that was still wrapped around her body. ''I think so.'' She told him and she let him pull her body into a warm, safe embrace.

Piper closed her eyes and rested her head against his bare chest. ''She'll be fine Piper. With everything the doctors can do these days. Besides Paige is a Halliwell.'' He rubbed her back gently and kissed the top of his wife's head lightly.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' Piper murmered against the skin of his chest.

''She's stubborn and a fighter.'' ... ''Which is a good thing.'' He added quickly when Piper gave him a look.

''I guess so. Will you take me back to the bedroom?''

Leo nodded and lead his wife back to the warmth of their bedroom after she had put her pyjama's on.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Notes; Ta-dah! Now time to review again! Told you this chapter would be longer than the first one XD. Anyway the next chapter will mostly be about Phoebe's and Henry's reaction I think. I'm off now I'm going to try and finish chapter 12 of ''The Truth within'' Ciao xxx  
**_


	4. Only Hope

**_Notes; Thank you SupernaturalKnight88, maartjuhhh, PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwell for the reviews! Here's chapter 03._**

**_Disclaimer: If I owened Charmed I would be very rich, but I'm not so I obv. don't own it._  
**

* * *

**Chapter 03 – Only hope.**

Paige Matthews awoke early the next morning. She turned over without opening her eyes to cuddle into her husband, but opened her eyes when she felt that he wasn't there. His side was empty. Paige pulled a small confused face and sat up, pulling at the sheets to cover her chest.

''Henry?''

Obviously there was no answer and she moved slightly. _Probably gone to work already. _She thought to herself as she noted that it was already nine 'o clock.

Paige moved her legs off the bed and got to her feet. _Just hope Phoebe's still home. _She pulled her dressing gown on and made her way over to the door. When she opened it she spotted Phoebe just about to walk down the stairs. ''Pheebs wait.'' She said.

Phoebe stopped in her tracks and turned around, smiling slightly when she saw her baby-sister.

''Hey sweetie, shouldn't you be in bed just resting up?'' she greeted her and walked over to her to wrap her into a warm hug. ''Umm.'' Paige hugged back gently, ''I'm not tired. I just wanted to ask if I can borrow your laptop please?''

Phoebe pulled away from the hug and looked at Paige, ''Sure you can I won't need it anyway. What do you need it for?'' Paige shrugged, ''Just something I want to know, is it in your bedroom?'' she asked, avoiding Phoebe's question as much as possible.

''Oh. Sure yeah it's in my bedroom under my nightstand, but I – '' ''Thanks Pheebs you're the best.'' Paige gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and made her way into Phoebe's bedroom. Phoebe looked confused for a second and then shook it off, making her way down the stairs to have breakfast and go to work.

Paige quietly made her way into Phoebe's bedroom. She saw that Coop was still asleep on the bed and she smiled slightly. _I wouldn't leave for work that early if my husband was asleep like that. _She thought to herself and walked over to Phoebe's side of the bed as quiet as possible.

''Hmm Pheebs.'' Coop murmered, he shifted onto his side and dug his fingers deep into his pillow. Paige bit her bottom lip and picked the laptop up from under Phoebe's nightstand. She put it under her arm and glanced at Coop again who had a worried look on his face and then left the room quietly. She was actually feeling a lot better than yesterday, maybe that night of sleep had done her really good. Paige walked back into her own bedroom and took place on the bed.

She opened the laptop and turned it on, placing it on the bed she moved the covers back over her legs and waited until the computer had started up. _I'd be happy if it was summer again, this one was way too short. _She thought wrapped her arms around herself to warm up a little.

Ten minutes later Henry walked up the stairs, a tray of breakfast in his hands. The tray held a nice looking breakfast. Eggs, waffles, orange juice and a cup of coffee all of Paige's favourites were there and next to the plate stood a small crystal clear vase, holding one single rose. He used his elbow to open the bedroom door and smiled when Paige looked up from the bed. ''Surprise.'' He said. Paige let out a laugh, her first real laugh since yesterday morning, before she had went to the doctor's for a check-up.

''Baby you're so sweet.'' She moved the laptop off of her legs and changed her position so that her legs were stretched out.

''What were you doing?'' her husand inquired as he made his way over to the bed slowly. ''Just some research. Did you know 1/9 women in the world get breast cancer? And America has the most woman with breast cancer, then comes the Netherlands.'' She told him, causing Henry to pull a face while he placed the tray onto the bed.

''Why are you looking at all that Paige? You don't even know for sure if you –'' Paige interrupted him, ''And did you also know that every minute another woman in the world discovers that she has breast cancer? I mean that's like.. 60 woman every hour and umm.. 1440 women every day.''

''Paige.'' ''95 of the women with breast cancer are healed though, as long as it's discovered in an early stage.'' ''Paige!''

''What?''

Paige looked up at her husband whose eyes were filled with hurt and tears, ''Henry..'' she pushed the covers off her legs. ''Just.. please. You don't have it Paige. I mean you don't know if you do, but don't act like you're not going to get through this, because you are. You can't just leave I..'' The tears started to run down his cheeks.

''Hey, it's okay, Henry..'' Paige got to her feet and walked over to him, if she had known that this upset him so much she wouldn't have gone on about it all. ''Baby.''

She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

Henry closed his eyes and hugged back, resting his head upon her shoulder, ''I don't want to lose you Paige. I really don't want to lose you.'' He let out a quiet sob and held onto the back of Paige's dressing gown.

Paige closed her eyes and run her hand down his arm, ''You're not going to. I promise, I mean even if I die..-'' ''You won't.'' Henry cut her off sternly. He did not want to hear her say that, he couldn't stand it. If he lost Paige he wouldn't only lose his wife, he'd lose his best friend, his soulmate.

Paige pulled away from the hug slightly and put her hand on his cheek, ''I love you and I wouldn't leave you unless I absolutely have to.'' She gave him a soft kiss on his lips and let her thumb stroke his still unshaven, wet cheek, causing a small smile to play on his lips. ''You're hands are freezing.'' He told her gently. ''I know, sorry.'' She removed her hand, but Henry took both of her hands within his.

''I'll warm them up for you.'' He kissed the top of her right hand softly and sat down on the bed, pulling Paige closer to his body.

---

Phoebe put her head in her hands with a heavy sigh and closed her eyes. _This is useless. I can't concentrate like this. _She picked up that letters that she had planned on doing today and put them in the pink bag that was standing next to her desk. _I'll work from home today, maybe that will help. _

She let her chair slide back and got to her feet, pulling the bag over her shoulder just as Elise walked into the room without knocking. ''Phoebe we need you right now for a meeting and – I – Where do you think you're going?'' Elise took her glasses off and gave Phoebe a questioning look.

''I'm working from home for the rest of the day, because I..'' Elise cut her off, ''No no no, you're not going anywhere Phoebe. Not today, we need you for a really important meeting.'' She gestured towards the door and walked over to Phoebe when she didn't move. ''Come on.''

''I.. but Elise, I really can't work today. I have a family emergency.'' Phoebe protested. Elise let out a sigh and looked at Phoebe, ''What is it this time?''

Phoebe looked at her boss and silently looked for the right words to use. She let her teeth bite down onto her bottom lip and looked down at her desk. ''Paige might have breast cancer.'' Elise looked at Phoebe for a moment and shook her head lightly, ''Phoebe I'm sorry. When did you find out?'' She put a comforting warm hand on Phoebe's arm.

Phoebe fiddled with her bag nervously, ''Yesterday. She has to go to the hospital next week to get a mammogram and then they know more.'' She blinked rapidly as she felt the sting of tears behind her eyes. Why was she so upset over this now? Yesterday she had felt so positive and now she felt like she could lose Paige any moment.

''This doesn't always mean the worst Phoebe, but you were right maybe you should go home and work from there.'' Elise told her. Phoebe smiled slightly and gave her boss a hug, ''Thanks Elise.''

''Yeah yeah. Just don't forget the deadline is tonight, I want you to email your column to me before 6:00pm.'' Said Elise hugging back lightly. ''I know.'' Phoebe let go of her and left her office before Elise could change her mind.

Phoebe walked over to her Mini cooper looking for the keys in her bag. _Where did I put them? _She wondered and crossed the street of the parking garage. In her hurry she didn't notice the demon shimmering in behind her, a threatening energyball growing bigger and bigger in one of his hands. ''Got it.'' Phoebe took the keys out of her bag and froze when an energyball barely missed her. _Shit. _She thought. She spun around to face the tall, long haired demon who was working up a second energyball.

Phoebe quickly put her bag down after taking her nailfile out to have something sharp which she could stab the demon with and let her levitation power lift her into the air to dodge the second energyball.

''Do you really think you can vanquish me with that witch?'' the demon growled and moved closer to Phoebe, throwing another energyball. Phoebe let herself back down and nodded, ''Yeah actually.'' She blocked when the demon punched and grabbed his arm, flipping him to the dirty ground of the parking garage. Before she could thrust the file into his gut and send him off to the demonic wasteland he shimmered out.

''Whatever you want.'' Phoebe mumbled. She picked her bag up and unlocked her car. _Send demons, why don't you. As if I haven't got enough to worry. _She got into her seat with a heavy sigh and closed her eyes when the tears finally started to fall, making curves down her cheeks.

It wasn't fair, her sister, her baby-sister. These kinds of things happened to your grandmother or your aunt, but not to your baby-sister. Phoebe sobbed quietly and looked up when someone knocked on the window of her car. It was Coop and he had a pretty worried look on his face.

Phoebe immediately opened the door and threw herself into her husband's strong arms when she got out of the car. ''Phoebe, what happened? Elise said you wanted to work from home because you were upset.'' He rubbed her back gently. ''I – It's Paige. I'm so worried and then a demon attacked and.. I just..-'' ''A demon attakced? Did he hurt you?'' Coop interrupted her. ''No. He shimmered out before I could kill him.'' She pressed her cheek against his broad chest and closed her eyes. She was happy to have Coop. He was everything she ever could've dreamed off. Of course, Cole would always stay her biggest love, her soulmate, but right now she wouldn't want to trade Coop not even for Cole.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Notes; Tah-da! Done. This is not one of my best chapters, but I was a littttle bit tired when I wrote the last bit about Pheebs. Neways I'm gonna log off now Ciao xx oh yeh, review! **_


	5. What happens next?

**_Notes; Chapter 04 is done! tah daah! Okay so I think I figured out how long this story will be. 8 chapters + an epilogue. I know it's not long but it's my story so ner. This chapter is more like a 'relax' kind of chapter. Paige and Henry have some fun again and Leo convinced Piper to go out to take her mind off things. Enjoy. Oh right I need a disclaimer.._**

**_Disclaimer: I'm gonna tell you a dirty little secret; I do not own Charmed - oh no! It's a shock ano, but we're all just gonna have to live with it. - tah dah My disclaimer.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 04 - What happens next.**

''Are you sure you can handle it Paige? Me and Leo could still stay home.'' Piper told her younger sister who rolled her eyes. ''Go guys. Henry will be back in an hour I'm sure I can manage for that long.'' The youngest replied. Piper looked up at her husband who gave her a smile. ''She'll be fine, come on we're gonna be late.'' He gently placed his hand upon her shoulder.

Piper looked at Paige one last time and laughed when her baby-sister practically pushed her out of the front door. ''Go!''

Leo laughed gently when Paige closed the door with a loud 'have a nice evening' and he looked at Piper. ''Ready now?'' he asked, holding out his hand. Piper nodded and took his hand, together they walked down the steps of the Manor.

Paige smiled slightly to herself and made her way into the livingroom where Wyatt was playing on the floor with his firetruck. He pushed it forth over the floor on hands and knees making 'vroom vroom' sounds. She leaned against the doorway and folded her arm smiling when Wyatt moved towards her.

He didn't seem to notice her until his firetruck drove into her feet and he looked up at his aunt. ''Hey watch it buddy.'' Paige told him gently. Wyatt gave her an innocent grin and was about to continue to play when Paige lifted him up. ''Is your firetruck still in one piece?'' she asked him. Wyatt smiled and showed her his firetruck. ''Yes.'' He said, causing his youngest aunt to smile once again.

She kissed his cheek softly and put him back down on the floor, he ran off into the kitchen instantly. Paige shook her head and started to gather his toys which were scattered throughout the room. She wanted kids herself so bad now, ever since Henry had suggested they should start trying for them she kept imagining herself with her own little baby. Not that the two of them had had a chance to try for a baby yet, right now they were too busy with worrying about the lump that was found in her breast.

A small bump from the kitchen caused Paige to snap out of her trance and she quickly made her way over to the kitchen. ''Wyatt? Are you okay?'' She burst through the kitchen door and found Wyatt sitting on the floor, under the dinnertable looking confused. There was a small red spot on his forehead and his firetruck gently bumped into the fridge.

''Oh baby did you hurt yourself?'' Paige kneeled down next to the table and held out her arms to Wyatt who immediately took that oppurunity to give her a hug. ''No.'' He replied quietly. Paige smiled and lifted him up again. She placed him onto the dinnertable carefully and looked at him. ''Do you want a cookie?'' She watched a smile grow on his face and he nodded heavily. ''Yeah I thought so.''

Paige made her way over to the cupboard and Wyatt swung his legs gently, ''Chocolate Chip?'' he asked innocently. ''If we still got any.'' Paige searched through the cupboard looking for the cookiepot.

''Auntie Paige ill?''

Paige stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Wyatt. His eyes were big and questioning like the eyes of any typical three-year old. ''Maybe.'' She eventually managed to reply. She took a cookie out of the cookiepot and walked back over to Wyatt. ''Why?'' he asked as he accepted the cookie that she handed to him. He had came to the stage of his age where he had discovered the word 'why'. _Why needs to be banned from the english language. _Paige thought to herself as she tried to figure out how to answer that small question.

Eventually she figured that distracting him would be the best way of avoiding it. ''Do you want a drink with that Wyatt?''

Wyatt nodded intently and watched as his aunt made her way over to the fridge. Just then Henry walked into the kitchen. He noticed Wyatt on the table ans smiled, gently pressing his finger against his lips. Wyatt let out a giggle, spraying chocolate chip cookie all over the kitchenfloor. Henry quietly walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist when she closed the fridge.

''Wyatt, you've grown so fast.'' She kidded, she didn't need to guess who was holding her like that. ''Very funny.'' Henry murmered in reply. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek,

''How are you feeling?''

''Great actually.'' She turned around and let her lips crash on his for a brief moment. Henry smiled and stroked her cheek softly. ''Kiss! Me too!'' Wyatt giggled. Paige looked over at him and smiled. She handed the drink to her overly-excited nephew and kissed his cheek lightly, ''There you go.''

''Thank you.'' He tugged at her top and Paige leaned in only to receive a wet kiss on her cheek in return. She let out a small laugh and watched as Wyatt finished his drink rather quickly.

''Ready for bed?'' Paige asked him, she moved to pick him up, but Wyatt shook his head. ''Uncle Henry back.'' He replied.

Everytime Paige and Henry had to babysit, Henry would let Wyatt climb onto his back. 'Cowboy Wy' as Wyatt called it himself. Paige glanced at her husband raising an eyebrow. Henry let out a laugh, ''It's okay. I'll put him to bed.'' He kissed Paige's cheek and then turned to his little nephew. ''I have a better idea buddy.''

He lifted Wyatt up and placed him on his neck carefully. Wyatt squeeled with pleasure and his sticky chocolate hands held onto his Uncle's hands tightly. Paige smiled at the scene in front of her, Henry would really make a great dad. She was sure he would if you saw how he played with Wyatt. ''Night baby.'' She said to Wyatt and she gave him a little wave. ''Watch your head.'' Henry warned him as they reached the doorway. Wyatt, terrified that his head would get knocked off, quickly pressed his cheek against the top of his Uncle's head, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

----

''Honey. Put it down.''

''No. I just want to make sure if Paige and the kids are okay, do you think Henry's home yet?'' Leo leaned over the table and gently took the cellphone out of his wife's hand. ''Paige would've called if there was something wrong.'' He glanced at his watch ''And it's 8:00pm so I'm sure Henry's home by now.''

''Yeah but what if a demon knocked them out?'' Piper asked quietly, making sure the other guests in the restaurant wouldn't hear her. Ever since they had arrived at the place, she had tried to call Paige countless times, but Leo kept taking her phone out of her hands.

''Piper. Stop worrying.'' Leo placed his hand upon hers gently. ''But I –'' before she could finish her sentence Leo cut her off with a soft kiss on her lips. She gave in and kissed her husband back gently.

----

''No! Henry!'' Paige laughed and moved away from her husband who gently hit her with a pillow. ''And that's for calling me slow.'' He hit her again gently and climbed onto the bed. Paige laughed and backed away a little too far, causing her to fall off the bed. Silence.

''Paige?'' Henry immediately dropped the pillow and moved over to her side of the bed worriedly. ''Baby are you hurt? I'm so sorry.'' He looked over the edge of the bed. Paige was laying on the floor holding her tummy, laughing silently. Her face had turned red and she looked up at him grinning. Henry let out a sigh of relief and moved himself off of the bed. ''You had me worried there Paige.'' He told her with a serious look on his face as he helped her to get to her feet. ''The bed's not that high Henry I couldn't have hurt myself.'' She smiled and pulled him closer to her body.

''I guess. I just worry more now you..well now you might have..'' ''Breast cancer.'' Paige finished the sentence for him. ''It's not a bad word you know.'' ''Hmm.'' Henry grumbled in reply and wrapped his arms around her waist. ''The mammogram's monday right?'' Paige nodded in reply.

''Want me to come with you?'' He let his fingers play with the back of her silky green top and looked at her. ''Yeah. In bed.'' She smiled seductively and leaned in to kiss him. Henry put his finger on her lips gently, ''I'm not kidding Sweetie, you know what I meant.''

Paige let out a sigh and fumbled with his buttons, ''I know. You just get so protective and worried. I can take care of myself Henry. I'm not saying that I don't need you, but I'm more of an independant woman.''

''Tell me about it.'' Henry laughed slightly, causing Paige to smile. Her smile that always lit him up. ''You can come with me if you want to, if it makes you feel better, but you'll have to stay in the waitingroom when I get that mammogram.'' She ran her hands down his chest softly. ''I know.'' Henry shivered slightly under the feeling of her fingers trailing down his chest and he pulled her closer. ''Good.'' Paige replied. ''Can I give you that kiss now?''

Henry smiled and shook his head. He let go off her. Paige gave him a confused look, ''Why not?'' she pouted. Henry moved towards the bed and grabbed the pillow he was hitting her with earlier. ''No way. That's not gonna happen.'' Before Henry could hit her again she ran out of the bedroom laughing. Henry smiled and followed her quickly.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Notes; I knooow It was a tiiiny really iccul chapter, but I've got a good excuse; Homework. XD Next chapter should be longer. Keep checking back. Ciao xxx Oh yeh, Review please. Reviews keep me going!  
**_


	6. Late night sister talks

**_Notes; ha, ha! Told you it would be up soon. Or did I forget to tell you? Anyway yeah so here's chapter 5. Decided that Paige and Phoebe had to do some sisterly bonding.._**

**_Disclaimer: Dooooooo noooot oooown Chaaaarmed. I repeat things too much don't you think? And I'm not talking about those double letters._  
**

* * *

**Chapter 05 – Late night sister talks.**

She coughed weakly and blinked against the bright sunlight that shone through the window upon her face. ''It's blinding me.'' She whispered hoarsly. A small shape walked over to the window and closed the blinds.

''Is this better Sweetie?'' Piper's soft voice asked. Paige nodded slightly and took in her surroundings and pulled a face. She was still at the hospital. San Francisco Memorial. ''When can I get out of here?'' she asked annoyed. Piper took place on the seat that was standing next to the hospital bed and gave her sister a sympathetic look. ''I'm sorry Paige, but the doctors said that if you don't make any progress soon, you won't be able to go home.'' Paige shook her head and rapidly blinked the tears away that formed in the corner's of her eyes. ''Yes I do. I need to see Henry.''

''Paige, Henry moved out of town. I heard he's living in Chicago now.'' Phoebe stepped out of the shadows in the corner of the small room. ''No.'' Paige replied, not wanting to believe her. Piper tucked her in some more and kissed the side of her head softly, ''We're still here for you Paige.'' She said. ''No. No don't touch me. Don't look at me like that.'' Paige moved and looked away from her sister's hurt looks. She couldn't stand them any longer. ''Paige..'' Phoebe started, but Paige ignored her and closed her eyes. She was too tired to listen to them. Way too tired. ''Look what Henry has done is unforgivable, we know that. But you can't turn your back on us.'' Piper's voice sounded.

''Paige?'' Piper tapped her baby-sister's arm gently. ''Paige wake up. Say something! Phoebe go get a doctor this is wrong.'' Phoebe ran out of the room to look for a doctor as Piper's eyes filled themselves with tears. ''Paige don't leave us. You need to wake up do you hear me?'' But all Paige could hear was the faint 'beeeeep' of the monitor that she was attached to, before everything went completely silent.

Paige woke up with a start, panting. Her slipdress stuck to her back from sweating and she somehow had managed to tangle herself in the covers. She could still here the beeping in her head and glanced over to her nightstand only to discover that it was her alarmclock. _Who put it at 4:00am? _She wondered and turned it off quickly. She took a deep breath trying to recover from her terrifying dream. It had been so real.

She could basically feel her whole body aching like it had been aching in her dream. She licked her lips, they were dry, just like in her dream and she felt nauseaus. ''Henry?'' Paige glanced over at her other side and noticed that he wasn't there next to her like he usually was. She looked confused for a second and then remembered that he was staying over at a friends' house. Kirsten, that was her name.

Sure it was a woman, but Paige trusted him as much as he had said he trusted her. She had convinced Henry to go out with his friends, since he had tomorrow off anyway, but earlier that night Kirsten had phoned Paige asking if it was okay if Henry stayed at hers. He was too drunk to drive back home. Paige, obviously, had agreed with that and that was how she had ended up in bed on her own.

She let out a sigh and pushed her legs off the bed, she wouldn't get any sleep anymore now. Not after that nightmare. She knew that it wasn't real and if she'd be ill the Elders would probably be able to heal her, but she didn't want to go back to sleep without Henry there.

Paige picked her silky pink dressing gown up and pulled it on, shivering when the cold fabric touched the bare skin on her arms. She made her way over to the door and opened it quietly, making sure she wouldn't wake her sisters up, because the door sometimes cracked. _Craack. _Paige closed her eyes momentarily and listened if she heard her sisters. Not a sound. She left her bedroom and made her way down the hall as quiet as possible. Hot chocolate would probably help her to get back to sleep. Hot chocolate with marshmellows, if they still had any. Paige smiled at the thought of that delicious hot drink and walked down the stairs, her dressing gown trailing behind her.

Downstairs it was dark, understandable because it was a little after 4:00am, though it looked darker than usual. Paige ran her hand across the wall looking for the lightswitch, she found it and flicked it on, but nothing happened. _Huh? Weird. Must be a powercut. _She made her to the kitchen, and pushed the door open to find a shape sitting at the dinnertable. Back turned towards the doorway. ''Piper?''

''No it's me Sweetie.'' Phoebe's soft voice sounded quietly. ''Oh.'' Paige walked up to her older sister and gently placed her hand upon her shoulder, ''Are you okay?'' she asked.

Phoebe looked up. Her face was wet from tears that she had been crying earlier and she sobbed quietly. ''Been better.'' She gave Paige a weak smile.

Paige bit her lower lip gently and quickly took place next to her sister, ''Pheebs what's wrong?'' She placed her hand upon Phoebe's hand and looked at her with a worried look upon her delicate face. ''It's nothing. Never mind.'' Phoebe moved her hand and wiped the tears off her cheeks. Paige raised an eyebrow and gave her sister a look. ''Come on Pheebs. Do you really think that I don't know when you're lying?'' she said, causing Phoebe to grin.

''Can't blame a girl for trying can you?'' Paige gave her a look.

''Okay. I'll tell you, but it's a little pathetic.'' ''I'm listening.'' Paige replied. Phoebe looked at her and let out a sigh. ''I was dreaming. Coop and me had 3 gorgeous daughters, but they weren't his...''

''What do you mean? Whose were they?'' Paige held Phoebe's hand gently and Phoebe looked away. ''Cole's.'' She replied quietly. Paige pulled a confused face, ''But Pheebs, it was just a dream. Besides Cole's...'' ''- Dead I know, but sometimes I just really miss him. Sometimes I think that Coop will never be like Cole. I know it's awful, but I can't help it.'' Paige looked at her older sister. She had a guilty look on her face and she wouldn't look Paige straight in the eyes. Of course Paige had always hated Cole, but she had admired one thing about him, his loyalty and the way he could comfort Phoebe.

When Phoebe was upset he just needed to shimmer into the room and her face would lit up, with Coop it was different. If he walked into the room Phoebe's would get a guilty look on her face, it didn't take a scientist to notice that.

_Well Cole would definately come in handy now. _

Paige thought to herself. She moved closer to Phoebe and wrapped her in a sisterly hug. ''You don't need to feel guilty Sweetie. Cole was the love of your life, Coop knows that and he's okay with it.'' Phoebe sighed deeply and hugged back, ''I know. I shouldn't complain right? Coop's great.'' Paige smiled, ''Right. Don't dwell in the past.'' She said. Phoebe laughed slightly and let go of Paige. ''Look at you, sounding all wise.''

''I know. I guess I'm starting to sound like Piper.'' She pulled a face and got to her feet, ''Hot chocolate?'' Phoebe nodded intently, ''Sounds yummy. We should have some marshmellows left in one of the cupboards.''

''All over it.'' Paige made her way over to the counter and started to make hot chocolate. Phoebe watched her from where she was sat and put her feet up, ''What woke you up anyway?'' she asked curiously. Paige paused and bit her lower lip gently, ''Oh you know. Couldn't sleep anymore.'' She lied smoothly. The last thing she wanted to do was upsetting Phoebe with her own nightmare. ''Right.'' Phoebe got up and walked over to the lightswitch. She flicked it, but nothing happened. ''Hey. Powercut?''

''Think so.'' Paige placed an pan with milk on the fire and looked through the cupboards for a bag of marshmellows. Phoebe walked towards the fridge and opened it. ''You know I think.. yep. Piper left some bonbons.'' She said, taking a small box out and closing the fridge with her elbow. Paige laughed slightly, ''You do realise that we need to work-out for at least an hour if we eat all those?''

Phoebe grinned, ''Yeh, no worries I've got a husband to help me with that.'' She tossed the box onto the counter and moved herself onto it as well. ''You know that's a very good idea actually.'' Paige let out a giggle and took two mugs out of the cupboard. ''I know.'' Phoebe opened the box and took a bonbon out. ''Leo gave these to Piper right?''

''Hm. We'll buy her a new box.'' Paige replied. She poured the hot milk into the mugs and added some cocao-powder and sugar to it. Stirring it so it mixed. Phoebe took a bite of her bonbon and closed her eyes momentarily, enjoying the taste of chocolate and cherry filling on her tongue. Paige added some marshmellows to the hot brown liquid and handed a mug to her older sister, ''There you go. One cup of anti-nightmare.'' She smiled.

''Thanks. Oh hot.'' Phoebe wrapped her fingers around the mug and took a small sip. ''Well Paige, even though you're a crappy cook you sure know how to make hot chocolate.'' She teased and laughed when Paige threw her bonbon at her. ''Hey! Those are too nice to throw.'' Paige gave her an innocent smile in return and sipped at her drink. It had been a while since she had had so much fun with her sisters, especially after she and Henry had bought their own house, but it felt good to know that they still loved her as much as before and that certainly helped Paige to see the future more bright. If she'd become sick or not, she knew her sisters would be there for her.

Her thoughts were interuppted by something that fell into her hot chocolate. She looked down at her cup, in which a bonbon was floating, and then looked at Phoebe who bit her lip, doing all she could not to burst out in laughing.

''Oops.''

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Notes; drum rolls I expect the next chapter to be up in a few days. Until then, Time to review my dear darlings. xxxx **_


	7. You found me

**_Notes; _**_First of all: **SORRY!** This chapter took me ages I know, but I was struggling with a bit of a writersblock. It's gone now though, so Yey. Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter, I'm glad people are still reading my stories :) For now enjoy the new chapter!_

_**Disclaimer; **Pish off. Seriously. Hehe nah not really. _**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 06 – You found me.**

Paige pushed Henry against the wall of their bedroom gently, her soft glossy lips starting to work on a trail of butterfly kisses across his neck. Her hands trailed down his chest, unfastening the buttons of his dark shirt as they made their way down.

''Paige. I think we should..- Should we..'' Henry was cut off when her lips found the weak spot on his chest. A deep moan emitted from his throat and his breathing became deeper from contact. Paige smiled slightly to herself and ran her hands down his stomach in a teasing way. The same teasing way that she knew he loved.

She felt Henry's arm encircle her waist and he pulled her closed to his body. ''Paige..'' he whispered. She moved her hands down to his belt and pulled back slightly, looking up at her husband who kept his eyes closed for a moment longer. ''Should we be doing this?''

Finally he opened his deep brown eyes and looked down at the small brunette who furrowed her brow. ''Don't see why not.'' She replied, in a soft, seductive voice.

She unbuckled his belt and cocked an eyebrow when Henry put his hand on hers to prevent her from pulling his trousers down. ''What?''

Henry let out a slight sigh.

''I just..- I just don't think we should do this. You need to go to the hospital tomorrow..''

''-Baby I'm going in for a mammogram, not for some heavy surgery.'' Paige interrupted him, placing her porcelain white hands upon his bare chest. ''I know that. But I don't feel really comfortable sleeping with you now.'' Henry bit his lower lip and looked at her apologetically. ''What? Wait a minute. Are you saying that you don't want me now? Because I got some really different signs of you 2 minutes ago Henry.'' Paige stepped away and folded her arms underneath her breasts. ''Paige don't be like that. I do want you I'm just.. Afraid that I'll hurt you.'' He tried to explain carefully.

''For crying out loud Henry. Ever since you know that I might have breast cancer you have been treating me like some fragile porcelain doll! I'm still your wite and no matter if I get sick or not I always will be. I won't change.'' Paige turned around amd made her way out of their bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. The picture frames on the walls trembled precariously. Henry flinched and sighed deeply. He hadn't meant it like that, but Paige was sometimes so stubborn and used to being independant that she'd take something like that completely wrong.

Paige stormed down the stairs and in her anger she didn't see Piper who was about to go up the stairs with a couple of filled vials in her hands.

_Crash. Crash._

''Paige!'' Piper started, obviously irritated. ''Those potions..-'' Paige looked over at Piper blinking several times before her eyes closed. Everything went black. ''Paige..'' Henry hurried down the stairs when he saw his wife collapsing onto the floor. ''Piper what..'' he knelt down next to Paige's motionless body. The eldest threw her hands up to cut her brother-in-law off. ''Relax. It was only a sleeping potion. A very _expensive _sleeping potion.'' She grumbled and rolled her eyes. ''I need you to help me to put her on the couch. I think she'll be out for a few hours.''

Henry bit his lower lip gently and nodded in agreement. He lifted Paige up from the floor carefully and made his way to the livingroom, closely followed by Piper who was still muttering about how long that potion had took her to make. He lowered Paige to the couch and moved a strand of her dark hair out of her delicate face. ''Why did she storm down that stairs anyway?'' Piper inquired curiously. Henry looked up at her, he wasn't sure if he had to tell her about his worrying. Knowing Piper well enough he knew that she'd probably side with Paige.

But maybe if he told her that he had heard Paige throwing up this morning in the bathroom. He didn't want to make a big deal out of it. He just wanted to hear something comforting so that he would stop fussing about it.

''I was.. Well we were just.. Making out and I told her to stop. She took it wrong and thought I didn't want her. She says that I'm treating her like a porcelain doll'' He cast his eyes down to the floor after taking place on one of the larger seats in the livingroom.

Piper looked at him and leaned against the couch, ''You are Henry. I hate to tell you, but you were treating her like she could drop dead any moment and you know better than to treat her like that.''

Henry closed his eyes and put his head in his hands, ''I know. I guess you're right. After all you're the eldest sister right?'' He looked up and gave Piper a small smile. Piper made her way over to him and placed a warm hand upon his shoulder, ''It's okay. She won't go anywhere trust me.'' She told him reassuringly. ''Thanks Piper. Now I need your help with something else..''

That night Paige made her way up the stairs quietly. She had just orbed home from a charge and it was already 11:00am. Piper, Phoebe, Coop and Leo were at P3 and she figured that Henry had gone to bed early, because when she orbed in no-one was downstairs. She reached the hallway upstairs, where it was completely dark, but she saw a small light coming from under her bedroom door. Apparently Henry was still awake. She placed her hand upon the doorknob and opened the door gently.

A small gasp escaped her mouth when she saw the sight in front of her. Candles were lit and placed throughout the room everywhere, bathing the room in a romantic soft light. The bed was covered in crimson red rose petals and upon then bed laid Henry.

Asleep.

Paige's hand flew to her mouth to stifle a giggle and she closed the door quietly, making sure that she wouldn't wake her husband. Henry mumbled something inaudible and shifted onto his back, pushing some more rose petals off the bed. She walked over to the bed and took place on it softly causing Henry to shift some more. ''Henry? Are you awake?''

Obviously he wasn't because he didn't reply and Paige rolled her eyes. _My husband makes the first move for once and then he falls asleep. _She watched him sleep and a small grin crept onto her face. One of those grins from when she was upto something. ''Henry, baby. Wake up.'' She leaned closer to him.

Henry did all he could to hide his smile when he heard Paige talking to him. He had kept up his pretence of being asleep and moved slightly when he felt her hair tickling his face. ''If you won't wake up yourself then I will do it.'' He heard her soft voice whisper with a teasing tone.

Paige smiled to herself and placed her hand upon his chest. She opened her mouth to say something else, but then squeeled when Henry suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down onto the bed. ''Henry!'' She laughed and tried to sit up, but Henry's arms prevented her from doing that. ''I thought you were asleep.. you're..Baby you're suffocating me.''

Henry grinned and let go of her. ''Sorry.'' Paige just smiled in reply and straddled him, putting a leg on each side of him. ''Why did you decorate the room like this?'' She let her fingers play with the buttons of his blue shirt. Henry watched her careful movements and smiled slightly to himself, putting his hands upon her legs. ''I wanted to make up to your for earlier. I shouldn't have..-'' he was cut off when Paige put her finger against his lips. ''It's okay baby. I might have overeacted a bit. Can we just focus on something else now?''

She gave him a seductive smile and started to unbutton his shirt. Henry bit his lower lip and put his hands on hers gently. Paige raised an eyebrow, confused. ''I thought you said..'' ''-I know what I said.'' He gave her a mischievous smile and pulled her closer, then rolled over so he was on top. Paige cast her eyes towards him and raised an eyebrow. ''Now you want to be on top?'' She laughed slightly and pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Dropping it to the floor once they had managed to take it off together. Henry placed his hand next to Paige carefully and moved his attention to her neck.

The response that he had expected came immediately. One gasp and he was pulled on top of her, her fingers tangled in his hair.

He continued the trail of kiss and moved down to her collarbone, his hands expertly finding their way underneath her top. He let his fingers carress and stroke the soft skin of her belly and he pulled back momentarily to remove the red top. Paige kept her eyes closed when she felt him removing her top and she smiled when he kissed the newly exposed skin. Slowly he made his way down across her collarbone, her breasts and then towards her stomach. One of her weak spots.

Obviously. She gasped and arched her back towards him when his lips teased her soft skin. ''Henry.. I.. God.'' She drew in a deep breath and both her hands held onto the covers. ''Stop making me wait.'' She managed to get out and let her eyelids flutter open when Henry pulled back slightly. He moved his body back above hers and looked down at her, a questioning look in his brown eyes. Paige smiled and put her hands on his shoulders, ''You don't need to ask if I'm sure. I'll tell you if you hurt me, but don't hold back.'' She grinned and pulled him closer. Henry lowered his head and kissed her softly. Before he could deep the kiss, however, Paige pulled back. ''What's wrong?''

She shook her head and pushed him off of herself gently.

Henry looked at her when she pushed her legs off the bed. ''I'm gonna be sick.'' She managed to get out before getting to her feet and quickly making her way out of the bedroom. Henry sat up when he heard the bathroom door close and Paige gag.

''Honey.'' He got to his feet and left the bedroom, walking towards the bathroom door. He knocked softly. ''Paige? Are you okay?''

He heard her cough and opened the door, only to find his wife sitting next to the toilet, taking several deep breaths. He walked over to her amd knelt next to her, rubbing her back gently. ''Feeling better?''

Stupid question, though Paige nodded weakly and gave him a small smile when he moved her hair out of her face. She loved that he cared so much about her.

''I'll get you some water.'' He got up and walked over to the handbasin. He took a glass out of the cabinet above it and filled it with clear, cold water. Paige shifted slightly and leaned back against the wall, sighing slightly. She accepted the glass of water Henry handed to her and sipped at it, getting rid of the nasty sour taste in her mouth.

''What happened?'' Henry asked, stroking her hair softly. She merely shrugged in reply. ''I don't know..'' she coughed. ''Something about your after-shave made me feel nauseaus.'' She handed an empty glass back to Henry and got back to her feet with his support. ''You should get some sleep.'' He told her. Paige agreed without an arguement, even though she had already slept several hours this morning, she could still do with some rest.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Notes; **Guess what makes me happy. Right! Reviews! hehehe. Let me know if you liked disliked, hated, loved, yeah whatever you get me. Keep checking back for the 7th Chapter!**  
**_


	8. Sleepless in San Fransico

**_Notes; _**_Tah tah tah tah daah! Chapter 7 is done. Yey. Took me quite long as well. Anyway, this will be one of the last chapters, seen I've said that it would only be a short story. 10 chapters or so. including the epilogue. So, where was I? Oh yeah, Chapter 7. Hope you like it:)_

_**Disclaimer; **I do not own charmed, obviously!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Sleepless in San Franciso.**

Darkness fell over the city. Lightening could be seen at the horizon when Paige looked out of her window. She let out a sigh and ran her hand down the soft fabric of the curtains. Tomorrow would be the big day. Or actually today, it was already past midnight. 3:00am, Paige could see the reflection of the alarmclock on her bedside cabinet in the window. In 7 hours she'd be sitting in the waitingroom at the hospital. Alone or with Henry, she hadn't decided yet. To be honest she'd rather do it alone, but she didn't think that Henry would take no for an answer. Paige chewed on her bottom lip gently and let her hand fall from the curtain when she turned around. Henry was asleep on the bed, he hadn't noticed anything when she got out of bed. She watched the outline of his sleeping form for a moment and smiled slightly to herself.

She was so happy to have him. He cared so much about her and he wasn't afraid to show it either. She liked sensitive men, as long as they weren't too sensitive. Acutally she couldn't come up with one thing that Henry didn't have or something that she didn't like about him. Except maybe that he wasn't dangerous. She had a weakness for dangerous men. The only time that Heny ever was dangerous was when he just woke up. Then you had to stay away from him and let him drink a coffee and take a shower before you could have a proper conversation with him. She didn't mind though, besides his bad morning-moods he was the perfect guy really.

Paige felt a shiver run down her spine and she pulled her bathrobe tighter around her body. She acutally wanted to get back in bed, at least it was warm in there. But she couldn't sleep and if she kept turning and moving she'd wake Henry up and he'd get worried about her and she didn't want that either.

Henry let out a slight sigh and shifted onto his side, pulling a small face. He moved his arm to move it around Paige's body, but in stead of her frame it found the cold messy bedding that Paige had pushed aside earlier.

Henry let out a low moan and whispered her name quietly. Paige smiled to herself. _Maybe I'll just get back in bed. _She let her bathrobe slide down her shoulders to the floor and made her way over to the bed, her bare feet shuffling across the cold floor of the bedroom. She sat down on the bed carefully and laid back down, causing Henry to shift slightly. She pulled the covers over her body and cuddled into him to warm up again. ''Hmm. Paige.'' Henry whispered.

He licked his bottom lip gently and wrapped his arm around her body gently, pulling her closer.

---

''Pheebs! That one's for Paige!'' Piper's voice sounded through the kitchen. Phoebe bit her lip and quickly pulled her hand away from Paige's waffle. She gave her sister an innocent smile, ''Didn't do anything.'' She said and sat down, picking up the paper. Piper rolled her eyes and placed a cup of black coffee next to the plate with Paige's favourite breaksfast. ''Didn't Paige have to be downstairs by say.. now?'' Phoebe crossed her legs and sipped at her coffee. Piper opened her mouth to reply at the same moment that Paige walked into the kitchen, pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail. ''I know, I'm here al-ahh'' she pulled a face when she banged her elbow on the doorpost. ''Funny Bone?'' Piper asked and looked at her baby-sister who nodded, lauhging slightly. ''Ouch. Yeah. I'm okay.'' She gave Piper a small smile. ''This breakfast all for me?'' She took place at the dinner-table.

''Yeah I figured you deserved this breakfast, you might need it.'' Piper lifted her cup of coffee up from the counter. ''I should go to the hospital more often.'' Paige kidded and started to eat her breakfast. Phoebe and Piper exchanged looks when Henry walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes tiredly. ''Paige next time please don't wake me for sex anymore. I'm exhausted.'' He grumbled, obviously not noticing that Piper and Phoebe were in the kitchen as well. Paige bit her lower lip and felt a dark crimson colour creep up her cheeks as she heard Phoebe and Piper giggle. Henry looked around the kitchen raising an eyebrow. ''Oh. Sorry.'' He grinned at Paige and walked over to her to plant a soft kiss upon her cheek. ''Morning.'' ''Hate you.'' Paige grumbled in reply, sipping at her coffee. ''Oh Paige don't be embarassed. It's a natural thing. You've heard me and Leo plenty of times. Like that time we were in the – '' ''La la la. Over-sharing!'' Phoebe got to her feet laughing slightly and picked her cup up to pour herself another coffee. ''Right.'' Piper smiled innocently and tucked her long brown hair behind her ear.

---

''Are you sure you're okay baby? You look a bit pale.'' Henry whispered as he followed Paige through the doors of the hospital ward. ''That's my complexion, stop asking me if I'm okay Henry. I am okay trust me.'' She squeezed his hand gently and looked over at the chairs in the corner of the hallway. '"Go sit there and wait. I'll make sure they know I've got an appointment. '' she told him, pointing at the blue chairs for emphasis. Henry nodded and kissed her cheek softly. He let go of her hand and made his way over to the chairs. Paige rolled her eyes and drew in a deep breath. She walked over to the woman sitting behind the counter, telling herself to calm down silently.

No need to worry. Just say that you're here for an appointment. Ignore sympathetic gazes. It's only a mammogram.

She placed a slender hand on top of the counter and smiled as the woman – dressed in a light blue uniform – looked up. ''Hi. I'm Paige Matthews I have an appointment for a mammogram at 10:00am.'' She said. The woman behind the counter turned the computer on her desk and let her brown eyes scan the screen. ''Right. Mrs. Matthews. If you could sit down on one of the chairs in the waiting room please, the doctor will be there in a few minutes. She glanced at Paige with a rather bored expression on her face. _She's been here way too long. _Paige thought to herself and gave the woman another, obvious fake smile in return. ''Thank you.'' She turned around and walked towards her husband who was waiting for her, his hand placed on the empty seat next to him. ''She said the doctor will be here in a few minutes.'' Paige told him and took place next to him, crossing her legs. Henry nodded absent-mindedly and let his fingers tap on the small side-table to the rhythm of the calming music coming out of the speakers on the wall.

_He seems more nervous than I am. _Paige placed her hand upon his knee and stroked it with her thumb softly, in a comforting way. ''I'll be fine you know. Just relax.'' She told him reassuringly.

Henry looked at her and smiled slightly, ''I know. Just a little nervous. Want me to come inside with you when the doctor calls?'' Paige shook her head, ''No. I don't even think it's allowed, but I did some research and according to most women who have had a mammogram it doesn't even –'' ''Paige Matthews?'' She was interrupted by a soft, feather light voice. ''-hurt. Yeah?'' She looked up and noticed a small, blonde woman standing on the other side of the hall. She was wearing a long white coat, which made her legs look even shorter, and she carried a clipboard.

She was obviously the doctor.

''Would you follow me please?'' She flashed Paige a comforting smile and Paige nodded in reply. She felt Henry's muscles tighten under her hand and she turned to him, placing a soft kiss upon his cheek. ''Won't be long baby.'' Henry just nodded and watched as his wife got up and made her way towards the doctor. Together they disappeared around the corner and Henry exhaled heavily. _She'll be okay. _

---

''Well Paige, it says here that at your last check-up they found a lump in your right breast last week, is that right?''

Paige nodded her head in reply to the doctor's question and glanced down at her clasped hands in her lap. She bit her lower lip and looked up at the doctor who was sitting in front of her behind the desk. Dr. Smith, as she had introduced herself, but Paige could call her Nicole. ''Well I can assure you that a mammogram isn't a very big deal, Paige. Most women don't even experience any pain, it's just a little cold and you will feel that your skin stretches a little.'' Nicole herself had had breast cancer as well, as she had told Paige. 10 years ago, luckily it hadn't been spread out yet and she was now completely healed from it, healthier than ever. Which had pretty much calmed Paige down.

She was glad that the doctor was sharing her own experiences with her, it made her feel comfortable. ''I know. I've done some research.'' Paige moved slightly in her seat and crossed her legs. ''Good, I'm glad you did. Now if you could please take your top and bra off behind that screen, so we can start.'' Dr. Smith got to her feet and Paige followed her example. ''Yeah. Is it going to take long? I don't want to worry my husband.''

''Don't worry Paige, your husband will be fine. It will only take an hour or so.'' Apparently content with that answer, Paige stepped behind the screen and took her top off, taking a deep breath. She shivered when the cold air in the room hit her newly exposed skin and put her top down on a chair that was standing behind the screen as well. She didn't feel too comfortable getting undressed for a complete stranger, but at least she had a female doctor. The doctor for her check-up had been male and she hadn't been impressed when she found out, but dealt with it. Especially Henry had grumbled some when she had told him that another man was going to touch her breasts. She smiled slightly to herself when she remembered her husband's reaction and unclipped her bra, hanging it over the chair as well. _Well here goes._

---

''In 2 hours we will have the results of your mammogram so you can come back then, do you live anywhere near the hospital?'' Paige and Dr. Smith stepped outside the small room and Paige nodded her head. ''Yeah, It's only a couple of miles really.'' She followed the doctor back to the waiting room, where Henry was pacing up and down past the window. He stopped to look out of it. ''Good, then I will see you here at 12:30pm.'' The doctor stopped to shake Paige's hand. ''Okat. Thank you.'' Paige gave her a small smile and walked back towards Henry slowly, listening to the next name the doctor called.

''Sarah Stevens?''

A young, tall girl with long black hair slowly got up from her seat, a terrified look upon her face. Paige guessed that she was only 18 years old. She gave the girl a reassuring smile and whispered, ''Don't worry, it's not that bad. The doctor is nice.'' The girl, Sarah, glanced at Paige and gave her a small smile in return before continueing towards the doctor. Paige bit her lip gently and placed her hand upon Henry's shoulder when she reached him. He jumped slightly.

''Hey, I'm back.'' He turned to her and smiled. ''Are you okat? Did it hurt?'' Paige planted a light kiss upon his lips before replying. She felt him move his hand to her waist and kiss back gently.

She pulled away. ''It didn't hurt, the doctor was nice. They will have the results in 2 hours we'll have to come back by then.'' Henry nodded in reply. ''Want to go into town until it's time? Get something to drink. A cappuchino?'' he suggested. _That's my man. _Paige thought to herself and she smiled. ''Sounds great. My treat.'' She took his hand and walked out of the hospital with him.

_**TBC…**_

* * *

_**Notes; **Another chapter done. I came I wrote I uploaded. hehe no serious now. Let me know what you think. Oh oops wait gta check something..hang on!...yeah shit. I know a mammogram somtimes takes longer, but I decided to change it a bit. Hope it's still kinda right. (spesh to you SupernaturalKnight, you think this is right?) this way it fitted better in the idea for my story. Okay so review and keep checking back for chapter 8! Xxxx Ciao.  
_


	9. Truth is out

_**Notes; **Chapter 8! Yay I'm so good. After this chappie there will only be 2 more chapters I decided, but don't pout coz I have got other stories as well, n if you get bored you can just read them lol. Hope you like the chap and the name because Kelly couldn't be assed to help me think of one so I've thought of one myself. _

_**Disclaimer; **Go...away._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 - Truth is out.**

Paige poked with her spoon at the extra-large cappuchino standing in front of her. She twirled a strand of her hair absent-mindedly and stared down the street. Her eyes fixed upon a billboard on a tall building. ''Paige, honey?'' Henry placed his large hand upon hers gently, causing her to jump and let out a small gasp. ''What?'' she turned her eyes towards him and noticed a worried look upon his face.

''Stop worrying.'' She told him. ''I'm fine, just a little distracted.'' Henry smiled slightly and took his hand within hers. ''You haven't said anything.'' ''About what?'' She looked at him, pulling a confused face. Henry let out a small laugh, ''About this place. We had our first date here remember?'' Paige let her eyes scan the place and then nodded slowly, ''I remember, but it wasn't really our first date. You let me pay half of the check.'' She told him, hiding her smile. Henry rolled his eyes. ''I'm gonna have to hear that the rest of my entire life, don't I?'' He watched as Paige's face cracked into a smile. ''I guess that means yes.'' He let out a small sigh and finished his cup of coffee. Paige looked at him and then glanced at the watch around his wrist.

They had another 40 minutes before they had to go back. She bit her lower lip gently and got to her feet. ''Baby? I'll be right back just have to get something before I forget.'' She picked her purse up and kissed his cheek softly. ''Where are you going?'' Henry put his cup down and looked up at her. ''Pharmacie. Just a minute.'' She used her thumb to wipe his cream-moustache away and then walked off. Henry watched her go and shook his head slightly.

He was never going to be able to keep up with that woman.

---

Paige stopped in front of the small store, taking a deep breath. She had to do this, she wanted to be sure. She just hoped that she would bump into anyone she knew. _Come on just step inside get that thing and go back to Henry. _Paige put a smile upon her face and stepped into the shop. It was small and it smelled funny. There were only a few people inside, looking for the right medicins or creams or whatever else they needed. Paige made her way over to the shelf in the back of the store, she let her eyes scan the array of different boxes. _Pregnanct test, pregnanct test where are you? _She thought to herself, and then her eye caught a tall box at the top of the shelf. _Bingo. _She pushed herself up onto tiptoes and reached for the box, but she was too small.

_Damn it. I should've known. _She rolled her eyes and was about to turn around when she felt someone behind her.

A large, obvious male hand reached past her and picked the pregnancy test up. Paige turned around and felt her heart miss a beat. _Mr. Cowan? _She thought, startled. Mr. Cowan went to hand the box to her with a smile, but his smile soon faded as he noticed that he was standing in front of Paige, his ex-social worker. ''Paige?'' Paige bit her lower lip gently and managed to give him a weak smile. ''Mr. Cowan. Hi.'' Mr. Cowan glanced at the box he was still holding and then at Paige. ''You're pregnant?'' he asked. Paige let out a slight sigh and quickly took the box out of his hand. ''And here was I hoping I wouldn't bump into anyone I knew. I might be, that's why I'm getting this test.'' She looked up at her ex-boss who smiled at her.

''Sorry to have ruined that for you, but look at you you've changed so much. Have you got a new job? I saw on TV you worked with the FBI last year. Couldn't believe my eyes. Are you married?''

Paige blinked at the amount of questions that he fired at her, which made Mr. Cowan realise he wasn't being very polite. ''Sorry.'' Paige let out a small laugh. _Who would've thought he'd ever apologise to me? _''It's a long story Mr. Cowan, but I can tell you that yes, I'm married and you could say I have found a new job after being a social worker for one day.'' ''Just call me Bob, Paige. I'm not your boss anymore.'' Paige nodded her head, ''Yeah, so Mr. – I mean Bob, I really should go, my husband is waiting for me. It was really nice to see you again.'' She gave him a quick hug, and before he knew it she had already paid for the pregnancy test and left the pharmacie.

''Well her personality hasn't changed a bit, she's just as hard to follow as she used to me.'' Mr. Cowan mumbled to himself.

---

''I'm back.'' Paige crossed the street quickly towards Henry, her bag hanging over her shoulder. She had put the pregnancy test in that earlier. Henry, who just got to his feet to look for Paige, smiled. ''There you are baby. We have to go back. What took you so long?'' ''Oh you know – '' Paige planted a kiss on his lips. '' – Had to get something and then I ran into Mr. Cowan who happens to be my ex-boss and he wouldn't stop asking questions it was hard to get rid off him.'' She told him all in one breath. Henry put his hand on her arm gently, ''Honey, breathe. You're rambling.''

Paige drew in a deep breath, ''No time to breathe. Can we go?'' Henry let out a small laugh and nodded, ''Yeah, but I'm driving.'' He took the car-keys out of her hand and walked over to the car with her.

---

When they arrived back at the hospital, Paige watched as her husband got out of the car and closed the door. She took a deep breath and wanted to move her arm to open the door, but found that she couldn't. She was too nervous.

On their way to the hospital she was starting to feel more and more nervous and now she wasn't even sure if she wanted to know the results. What if it was something she didn't want to hear? That wouldn't be good. Especially if she was pregnant.

She watched when her door opened and Henry kneeled down next to the car. ''Paige? Are you coming?'' he asked patiently. That was him, patient as ever with her. He would never make her do things she didn't want to. She looked at him, ''What if I have breast cancer?'' Henry shook his head and put his hand upon her knee, ''You don't have breast cancer Paige. And even if you do then we will get through it. Me and your sisters will be there for you.'' ''But I had that dream. Where you had left me and I didn't heal. Where I –''

''-Paige I don't want to hear it. You know I wouldn't leave you, not even if you were terminally ill, now you're going to walk in there confident as you always are and we're going to hear those results. I'll be with you.'' Henry interruped her, getting to his feet. ''I'm not always confident. I just pretend to be.'' Paige argued and hesitated when Henry held out his hand. _If he can do this then I should be able to do it as well, right? _She bit her lip gently and then took his hand, getting out of the car. Henry closed the door and locked the car. He kissed her cheek softly and walked into the hospital.

The whole way towards the 2nd floor they didn't say anything. Paige kept staring in front of her, not even flinching when Henry squeezed her hand gently. She stepped out of the elevator and followed Henry, she wondered if he really was that confident or if he was just pretending. To stay strong for her. Either way she realised that she really loved him, for being him. For taking care of her. ''Henry..'' She stopped when he was about to push through the doors of the waiting room. Henry stopped as well and turned around, facing her. ''Don't worry.'' He told her reassuringly.

Paige gave him a small smile and pulled him closer. ''I want a kiss before we go in there.''

Henry smiled back at her and lowered his head, ''Now I know you again.'' He pressed his lips against hers gently, wrapping his arms around her waist. Paige returned his kiss gently, putting her hand on his chest. She instantly felt a lot better, as though he was kissing all her worries away. She let him deepen the kiss and shivered when he ran his hands up her back. It had been a while since she had felt like this around him and it was the least place she would've thought she'd feel like this, but she didn't complain.

Henry pulled away slightly and watched as his wife kept her eyes closed for a moment longer.

''Scared of what you might see when you open them?'' he whispered, placing a soft kiss upon her forehead. ''Hmm. No. Just lingering the feeling of you kissing me like that.'' She smiled and opened her eyes. Henry took his hand within hers, ''I'll show you what else I can do when we get home, okay?'' he replied with a misschievous glint in his eyes. Paige let out a giggle and opened the doors to the waitingroom. ''Lets go hear those results then.'' Henry nodded and walked into the waitingroom with her.

After checking with the woman behind the counter they walked over to the chairs, but before they could take place Paige's name was called. ''Paige Matthews? You can come with me, we've got the results. Would you like to take your husband with you?'' Paige looked over at the direction where she had heard her name coming from.

It was a different doctor this time, she looked older and she was very tall. ''Yeah. Where's doctor Smith?'' she asked, walking over to the new doctor. Henry followed her. ''Dr. Smith had a shift till 1:00pm. I have a shift now, I'm Dr. Nicholson.'' Paige shook the doctor's hand and glanced at Henry who gave her a small smile.

''If you both could follow me please.'' Paige glanced at Henry who kissed the top of her head, ''Here we go hun.'' He took her hand within his and together they followed the doctor to a small private room.

---

Piper paced around the livingroom nervously. ''She should've called. It's after 2:00. Maybe something's wrong.'' She said worriedly. ''Piper, calm down. If you keep pacing like that it's only going to take longer for her to call. I'm sure she's fine.'' Phoebe assured her older sister. She crossed her legs and glanced at the phone. Piper was right, it was taking longer than they had expected. Or maybe Paige had just forgotten that she had promised to phone them. No, Paige wouldn't forget that. ''You can't use your cellphone in the hospital. They probably have to wait until they get out.'' Piper said, taking a deep breath. Phoebe nodded, ''Yeah. That's probably –'' _Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Piper and Phoebe both looked at the phone which had started to ring. ''You answer it.'' Piper said, but Phoebe shook her head, ''I don't know. You're the eldest Piper, you should.'' ''But..I..fine.'' Piper walked over to the phone and answered it.

''Paige? Is that you. What happened? Is it bad?'' She held her breath, waiting for Paige to answer.

''_Paige? I'm sorry I think I've got the wrong number.'' _A deep male voice replied and was 2 second later followed by a click and a beeping tone. ''And?'' Phoebe asked. Piper pulled a face and put the phone back down, ''Wrong number, wasn't Paige.'' Just as she said that the doorbell rang. Phoebe looked at Piper. ''Is that Paige?''

Piper nodded, ''Must be.'' She walked into the hallway, closely followed by Phoebe, who was holding her breath this time. She placed her hand on the doorknob and opened the door in a swift movement.

''Paige…''

* * *

_**Notes; **Don't you just LOVE cliffhangers? XD I do, lol. Keep checking back for the results people! And don't forget to review, of course. Love you all xxxx_


	10. Indestructible

**_Notes; _**_Hehe. Chapter 9. That's the last chapter, well except for the epilogue of course. Took me a while to write this and I'm not entirely happy with it, but if I wait and do it different it would take another 3 weeks lol. Hope you like it and oh yeh thanks for reviewing the last chapter:) She now finally tells her sisters the results._

_**Disclaimer; **I do not own Charmed, coz it ended obviously. Clever people._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Indestructible.**

A wide smile spread across Paige's face as she saw her sisters opening the door.

''You..are looking at a very healthy person.'' She said, letting go of Henry's hand. She let out a laugh when Piper and Phoebe both squeeled with relief and happyness and she hugged back when both her sisters pulled her into a tight embrace. ''Paige. That's great. That's really really great.'' Phoebe said, kissing her baby-sister's cheek and then letting go of her again. ''I know. It is. I feel like we should celebrate it or something.'' Paige replied, smiling at Piper who seemed to be the luckiest woman on earth. ''And that's exactly what we are going to do.'' Henry said, holding up a plastic bag. Phoebe smiled and as they walked into the Manor Piper took the bag out of henry's hand and disappeared into the kitchen with it.

''Drinks! We need champagne.'' Phoebe called out and quickly followed Piper out of the hallway.

Henry looked at Paige who hung her jacket on the coatrack. ''Told you they'd react like that. I know them too well.'' She said, turning to face him. Henry sneaked his arms around her waist, ''Hmm. Can't we just skip the celebrating and go upstairs?'' he flashed her a misschievous grin and pulled her closer to his body. ''I'll eat fast.'' Paige replied before pressing her lips against his gently. Henry smiled slightly before returning her kiss, allowing it to deepen within contact. He moved her hands under her top slowly and pulled her small frame against his signficantly larger one, not allowing any light to get in between them.

''Break it up lovebirds! We have cake.'' Piper's voice chirped through the hallway. She went into the livingroom and Paige slowly pulled away from Henry's lips. He looked down at her a little disappointed. ''Hate it when you do that.'' He told her, brushing her lips with his thumb lightly. Paige smiled, ''Didn't you hear her? They have cake. I'm starving.'' She took his hand within hers gently and lead him into the livingroom.

---

''Oh no. Piper I'm stuffed look.'' Paige lifted her top up to show Piper her belly. She squealed when Henry placed his hand on it. ''Henry! Your hands are freezing.'' She pushed his hand away and got to her feet, pulling her top back down. Piper pursed her lips into a playful pout and turned to Phoebe. ''Pheebs? Chocolate muffin?''

Phoebe just put her last piece of cake in her mouth and shook her head firmly. ''Do you want me to get fat?'' she replied with her mouth full of cake, spilling it on the floor. ''No, look what you're doing Phoebe.'' Phoebe gave her big sister an innocent grin, ''Sorry.'' ''Henry?'' Piper showed him the plate with muffins, but he shook his head as well. ''They're delicious Piper, best ones I've ever had, but like Paige I'm stuffed.'' He smiled.

''Suck up.'' Paige muttered under her breath causing Henry to laugh slightly. ''I give up. I'm never going to bake for you people again.'' Piper said with a dramatic tone in her face before she walked off. ''She always says that.'' Phoebe told Henry who raised an eyebrow. ''Yeah she likes to be dramatic.'' Paige added.

''I heard that!'' Piper's voice rang out from the kitchen. Paige let out a giggle and stretched slightly. ''Well darlings I'm off to bed. Henry?'' She looked at her husband who shook his head slightly. ''I'll join you later hun, you go get some decent sleep.'' Paige smiled and kissed his cheek softly, ''Will do. Night baby.'' She issued Phoebe a goodbye and stopped by in the kitchen before going upstairs. ''I'm gonna get some sleep. Night sis.'' Piper looked up from the dishes and quickly dried off her hands. ''Wait.'' She made her way over to her baby-sister and enveloped her in a warm hug. ''Good night and you can stay longer if you want to, it's fun to have you around the house so much, I missed it.'' Paige let out a slight laugh and hugged back gently. ''I know Piper you've told me this, but there's not enough room at the Manor for us all.'' Piper let go of her smiling, ''Good. Sleep well Honey.'' She watched as her baby-sister walked out of the kitchen and let out a slight sigh.

'Thank you.'' She whispered quietly.

---

Paige made her way into her bedroom walking straight over to the bed. She picked her bag up from the bed and took the pregnancy test out. ''Okay.'' She took a deep breath. ''Here goes nothing.'' She walked out of the bedroom after making sure nobody came upstairs and went into the bathroom, locking the door.

Several minutes later she sat on the side of the bath, still waiting for the pregnancy test to tell her whether she was pregnant or not. _What if I'm pregnant? I'll have to tell Henry. What if he's not happy? _She sighed.

_Of course he's happy, he wanted to have children right? Stop worrying Paige. _Sometimes the voices in her head could really drive her crazy, especially when they weren't agreeing with each other, which was most of the time. _Maybe it's too soon. Some couples agree that they should start trying and then it takes another 3 years before they have a baby._

_No. He's going to be happy. Everyone's going to be happy. _

A sudden knock on the door made her jump and nearly fall back in bath. ''Paige? Are you in there?'' Henry's voice asked. ''Damn it.'' Paige cursed, feeling her heart beat 3 times faster than it was supposed to be. _Is that even healthy? _She got to her feet quickly throwing the pregnancy test and the box of it in the bin. ''Yeah. One second baby.'' She smoothed her skirt down and took a deep breath before opening the door. ''Hey.'' She smiled and Henry raised an eyebrow. ''What were you doing in there baby? I thought you were going to bed.'' He watched as Paige shifted uncomfortably, like she usually did when she was hiding something from him. ''What are you hiding?'' His voice carried a tone of paranoia.  
Paige looked at him biting her lip. Why couldn't she just lie to him? It were his eyes, she was sure of it. He always made this innocent face when he wanted something from her. _I hope out baby won't get a pair of those. _She thought and managed to give her husband a slight smile. ''I was doing a pregnancy test.'' She admitted, looking away. She felt guilty because she hadn't told him earlier.

''What? Baby you're pregnant?'' He looked at her. Paige looked back at him and shrugged slightly. ''I don't know. I threw the test away.'' ''You threw it? Why. Paige.'' Henry walked into the bathroom and took the test out of the bin. He got back to his feet trying to read it. Paige felt her heart miss a beat when she saw the disappointment on his face. _I'm not pregnant.'' _She started to walk towards him. ''It's not showing anything.'' He said, looking up at her. Paige took the test out of his hands and looked at it. The small screen was blank, not one or two blue lines. ''I think I broke it.'' She bit her lip.

''You didn't. Paige why did you throw it? Now we have to wait until tomorrow. No what time is it?'' He glanced at his watch without waiting for an answer. ''Nearly 8. I could make it to the shop. Help me out Paige.''

Paige blinked, overwhelmed by his sudden rush of energy. ''I – Henry, how will you get back?'' ''I'll walk. Come on Paige do that orb thing.'' Paige looked at him, lost at what else to say to stop him. He wasn't going to listen to her anyway. She gave a small wave of her hand and orbed him out. _Talk about strange. What did I say to get him so hyper? _She smiled slightly to herself and made her way downstairs slowly.

Her sisters looked up when she made her way into the livingroom, surprised to see her downstairs again. ''Sweetie I thought you were going to bed? Where's Henry he said he was going to get his phone.'' Paige looked at Piper and took place on the arm of the couch. ''He's getting a pregnancy test.'' She replied simply, without any further explanation. Phoebe's eyes widened. ''You think your pregnant? Why is Henry getting that now? Am I going to be auntie again?'' Paige let out a small laugh when her sister pulled her onto the couch. ''Maybe. And yeh he's getting that now, he didn't want to wait. Oh – Pheebs get that grin of your face it's making me nervous.'' Phoebe's smile faded. ''Sorry. I'm just very excited.''

20 minutes later Paige was sitting on the seat of the toilet in the bathroom. She took a deep breath looking at the test in her hand and shook her head slightly. _You can do this Paige. Go tell them. _She bit her lip gently and got to her feet. The box of the pregnancy test slid off her lap and fell to the floor, but she didn't bother to pick it up. Her feet stepped over it and she opened the bathroom door only to be welcomed by Phoebe who nearly fell through the doorway. She had obviously been eavesdropping. ''Pheebs.'' Paige said, a little annoyed. Phoebe gave her an innocent grin got to her feet. ''Hi. And? Tell us the news.'' She smiled. ''Where are the others?'' Paige asked, before she knew it Phoebe took the test out of her hands and looked at it. ''Phoebe!''

''Paige! You're pregnant!''

She let out a squeal of joy and hugged her baby-sister tightly. ''I'm gonna be an auntie. Again! Got to tell the others.'' Phoebe made her way downstairs quickly. Paige rolled her eyes. _Is she more excited than I am? Oh I hope she's not going to obsess with my baby like she did with Wyatt. _She followed her sister downstairs slowly.

When she reached the last steps she was welcomed by Henry who had a huge grin plastered to his face. ''We're gonna have a baby?'' he asked quietly as though he needed Paige to confirm what Phoebe had just told him. Paige looked at him and then smiled.

''Yeah. We're gonna have a baby.''

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Notes; **Tah dah! Hehe now all that's left is the epilogue, which won't be that long I think. Maybe it will be. Depends if I get carried away or not. Anyway I've got an idea for it and it will be up soon. Gonna take a shower now. Oh and review to let me know what you think :) Ciaoxxx**  
**_


	11. Epilogue

**_Notes; _**_Ain't I good? Here's the epilogue hehe. It's not that long, but you can't sue me coz it's my epilogue. Anyway, it's the last chapter obviously so I hope you like the idea. Enjoy reading. _

_**Dis(claimer); **Last time I have to write it. I do not own Charmed. Ha - there, you've been dissed. hehe._**  
**

* * *

**Epilogue.**

'**Angel by my side'**

_**//Could it be that I have found an angel  
I can see heaven in your eyes  
In my soul I never will be lonely  
For there will be an angel by my side//**_

_Dear Diary,_

_You should see me. I'm only 5 months along and my belly is Huge, with the capital 'H'. I'm going to need help soon to get out of bed I'm telling you. And my back hurts, a lot. Unfortunately I can't get Henry to massage it, he only has attention for my belly.  
Which gets annoying sometimes, he keeps touching it and talking to it and I think the baby is getting enough of it because it keeps kicking when he rubs my belly. I'm not Aladin's wonderlamp or something. _

_Anyway Henry and I chose that we don't want to know the sex of our baby yet, we want it to be a surprise. Or actually I wanted it to be a surprise and luckily i managed to get Henry to agree after giving him a sweet smile and a passionate kiss. Speaking of kisses, a week ago Henry and I have decided we'd stop having sex, because it was getting a little difficult now I've got his bump on me. Now I have to wait 5 months. 5 whole months without having sex. And the raging hormones in my body and seeing Henry step out of the shower naked really doesn't help._

_I guess I'm just going to have to live with it. Along with Phoebe starting to get obsessed with names for the baby, Piper being over-protective and Henry wanting to be me. At least I think he wants to be. It looks like it. _

_Speaking..- or actually writing about the devil. He's here, I have to go._

_X Paige. _

_**//Well there were times  
I never thought I'd make it  
Never dreamed I'd find someone like you  
could be then when days were at the darkest  
Watching over everything I do//**_

Paige closed her diary and placed her pen on her nightstand. She looked up when she heard the door open and smiled. ''Hey baby.'' Henry gave her a wide smile back, ''Hey, Look what I've got you.'' He held up a tube of strawberry ice-cream and a spoon. Paige let out a laugh. ''You have got to be the best husband in the world.'' She took the icecream and the spoon out of his hands and leaned back in the pillows against the wall. Henry moved her diary carefully and took place next to her, ''Were you writing in that thing again?'' He watched how she opened the tube and scooped some icecream up with the spoon. ''Yeah. But it's my diary so you can't read it.'' She smiled and stuck the spoon in her mouth.

''Wouldn't even want to read it. I don't want to know what you're writing about me in there.''

He smiled back and kissed her cheek softly. ''It's nothing bad. Well not really.'' Paige put the tube down and pulled her husband closer. ''It's not?'' Henry let out a small laugh when Paige pushed him back on the bed. ''No.'' Paige put her hand next to him and started kissing his neck lightly. Henry bit his lip and let his eyelids close. ''Hmm. You're changing the subject.'' He mumbled, letting his hand run down his wife's back. ''Am not.'' Paige whispered against the skin of his neck as she continued her trail of butterfly kisses across his neck. She smiled when she felt Henry's muscles tighten and started to unbutton his shirt when she felt his large hand wrap around hers. She pulled back slightly and looked at him raising a questioning eyebrow.

Henry gave her a small smile. ''Don't make me want you. We should go downstairs for dinner.'' He said. Paige pursed her lips into a playful pout and moved away from him. ''Fine.'' She got to her feet and pulled her top down. ''Not so fast.'' Henry sat up and grabbed her arm gently, pulling her back down on the bed. Paige let out a small laugh and looked up at him. ''What.''

_**//Could it be that I have found an angel  
I can see heaven in your eyes  
In my soul I never will be lonely  
For there will be an angel by my side  
There will be an angel by my side//**_

''Just want to be here for a little longer. Have you in my arms.'' Henry gave her a smile and wrapped his arms around her body carefully. Allowing her to lean back against his chest. Paige moved slightly and let her head lean back against his shoulder, letting her eyelids flutter shut slowly. ''Not too long though, We'll miss food and I'm hungry. Plus I don't want to get shouted at by Piper tomorrow for not taking responsibility and not eating enough now I have a baby inside of me.'' She added with a slight yawn.

She was obviously worn out.

''Whatever you want baby.'' He stroked her arm lightly, smiling when he felt her shiver under his touch. ''Hmm. You love me too much.'' Paige muttered, moving slightly into a more comfortable position. Henry used his fingers to brush some of her dark curls out of her face and kissed the top of her head. ''Comfy?'' Paige let out a small sigh and didn't reply to Henry's question. She had fallen asleep.

Henry smiled to himself and gently pulled the covers over her shoulder to keep her warm. ''Lazy.'' He whispered. Paige shifted slightly and placed her hand upon his stomach, letting out a small moan. Henry sighed deeply, not caring if they would miss dinner anymore. He let his head rest back in the pillows and he closed his brown eyes. ''I Love you Paige.'' He said quietly.

Phoebe opened the door of Paige's bedroom, opening her mouth to tell them that dinner was ready. When she saw Henry and Paige laying on the bed, asleep, she closed it quickly. ''Oh. You're asleep.'' She said quietly and smiled at the sight of them. They looked absolutely adorable. She flicked the light off and glanced at them one last time. ''Sleep well you two.'' She whispered and then, making sure she was quiet, she carefully closed the door.

_**//In my soul I never will be lonely  
For there will be an angel... by my side..//**_

**The End.**

* * *

**_Notes; _**_And they lived happily ever after.. The ennnnnd. Hehe. Aww, Yay it's finished and I'd like to thank allllll my reviewers for reviewing and giving suggestions etc. Anyway, I will be adding this little quote soon of which I think is a nice thought. Don't forget to review this epilogue. Let me know what you thought of it and the story over all. Bye my lovely peoples. xxx_**  
**


	12. Afterthought

_"We are, each of us, angels with only one wing. And we can only fly embracing each other." - Luciano de Crescenzo_

* * *

_**Notes; **Just thought this suited the chapter, even though I have no idea who that Luciano guy is lol.. This is the official ending to this story and I want to thank everyone for reviewing. Yeah I know I already did that, but thanks again. I don't think there's going to be a sequel, but I still have other stories so read those if you get bored. Going to log off now, bye dear people! xx  
_


End file.
